League of Legends Randomness
by The Cheese Witch
Summary: The title says all! Rated M for some strong language and possible suggestive themes. (Rito owns most of this)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: THE PILTOVER CREW

Ezreal has logged on-

Caitlyn has logged on-

Vi has logged on-

Jayce has logged on-

Caitlyn: Vi, remind me again why you thought this was a good idea?

Vi: Aw, come on cupcake! This was a great idea! now we can all talk together.

Ezreal: Yeah, lighten up Cait!

Caitlyn: Vi would you stop calling me that? Oh, and wheres Jayce?

Jayce: Oh, I'm here.

Vi: You would be interested in Jayce! ;)

Ezreal: XD

Caitlyn has left the chat room-

Jayce: Thanks! now I'll have to go check on an angry Caitlyn!

Ezreal: Make sure you two use protection ;)!

Vi: OMFG I'M DIEING XD!

Jayce has left the chat room-

Ezreal: Anyway, I'm off to go find the Scepter of Hermy, later!

Vi: Bye XD.

Ezreal has left the chat room-

Vi has left the chat room-


	2. Chapter 2

The Demacian Crew

Garen has logged on-

Lux has logged on-

Sona has logged on-

Fiora has logged on-

Vayne has logged on-

Garen: DEMACIAAAA!

Lux: -_- Plz no.

Garen: Demacia?

Fiora: Would you stop? Idiot.

Sona: ...

Lux: Hey! Don't be mean!

Fiora: Would you like to duel? I belive I would win.

Vayne: Both of you. Stop.

Garen: Yeah! I mean DEMACIA.

Sona: ...

Lux: Sona, seeing as we are in a chat room, can you not type?

Sona: ...

Sona has left the chat room-

Lux: Oh... I guess I'll go too.

Lux has left the chat room-

Garen: Wait! Oh, I mean't to say DEMACIA!

Garen has left the chat room-

Vayne: So... How ar-

Fiora has left the chat room-

Vayne: I hate this fucking world.

Vayne has left the chat room-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ezreal has logged on-

Ezreal: It would appear as though I am alone... now I can let out my undying love for Vi...

Vi has disabled invisibility-

Vi: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Ezreal: Haha JK XD I thought you might be invisible! Anyway, where are Caitlyn and Jayce?

Vi: Oh they went out somewhere XD

Ezreal: Really? OMFG THEY'RE PROBABLY-

Caitlyn has joined the chat room-

Ezreal & Vi: SHIT!

Caitlyn: WTF NO I WASN'T EVEN WITH H- I mean, no, I was not even with him. He had to cancel.

Ezreal: Oh so those fuzzy handcuffs are still for me then?

Vi: FUCKING HELL MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! XDXDXD WTF EZ?!

Caitlyn: You know what? Maybe they are! Come to my apartment and I'll show you...

Caitlyn has left the chat room-

Vi: YOU NEED TO GO! OMFG XD

Ezreal has left the chat room-

Vi: Holy fuck if he actually goes I'm gonna die...

( I don't know why, I can just imagine Ezreal and Vi as the two trolls on the chat room XD )


	4. Chapter 4

The Yordles

Heimerdinger is online-

Lulu is online-

Teemo is online-

Gnar is online-

Gnar: Blu Hubb Dooo Sehg

Heimerdinger: So he even types like that? I would have thought he'd pick up our lauguage by now...

Teemo: It'd be cool if we knew what he was saying.

Lulu: IT'D BE COOL IF HE WAS A CUPCAKE!

Heimerdinger: Anyways... I'll see if I can design a translator.

Heirmerdinger has left the chat-

Lulu: CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE!

Lulu has left the chat-

Teemo: So Gnar... Ate anything good lately...?

Gnar: ALLUGNAMEJAHDESCH

Teemo: Well, that's rather fucking disturbing...

Gnar: Somectotha-

Teemo has left the chat-

Gnar has left the chat-


	5. Chapter 5

Fuzzy Handcuffs

Vi has joined the chat room-

Ezreal has joined the chat room-

Vi: So how was last night? XD

Ezreal I think I blacked out but my ass really hurts and I have marks on my wrists... I'm not even fucking joking right now.

Vi: HOLY SHIT!

Ezreal: I know right... Anyway I'm typing this from Cait's place because I'm locked in, she's asleep and I'm naked.

Vi: FUCKING HELL XD

Ezreal: could you perhaps help me?

Caitlyn is online-

Ezreal: HOW THE FUCK?!

Caitlyn: I have a phone...

Vi: Oh shit XD

Ezreal: ...

Caitlyn: Anyway, when did I say you could talk to anyone? You are mine from now on ;)

Vi: Oh shiiiiit.

Ezreal: PLZ NO MORE HANDCUFFZ! I'LL LOCK MYSELF IN THIS ROOM!

Caitlyn: Turn around.

Ezreal: HOLYSNSFSJSQNSBLSJCGCKC,-

Ezreal has left the chat-

Caitlyn: Oh, and Vi? Tell the station I'll be off work today...

Vi: YES SIR! I MEAN MA'AM!

Vi has left the chat-

Caitlyn has left the chat-


	6. Chapter 6

The Ionian Trio

Akali has logged on-

Shen has logged on-

Kennen has logged on-

Akali: Hey.

Kennen: Hello.

Shen: dgrtedvhjf.

Akali: Wait, what?

Shen: hugbmsc!1!

Kennen: Do you understand how to type?

Shen: hgnjhfdth?

Akali: Oh dear -_-

Kennen: Right, think about how the word you want to say is spelt.

Akali: Then touch the letters you see in order to form the word.

Shen:okthanksthathelps

Kennen: Oh, and hit the bar in between words.

Shen: Oh right thanks

Akali: There we go :)

Shen: But there's one thing I don't understand...

Kennen: Yes?

Shen: How can you reach the keyboard?

Kennen has left the chat-

Akali: I'm done XD

Akali has left the chat-

Shen: Wait, how do I leave?

( This was inspired by a lovely request by a guest user. Although I adapted it myself I would like to take this time to give a lovely wark thank you to all my fans :) Shout out to:

Kingtails97

Tsigun

Croziff

and SebEk


	7. Chapter 7

Lulu x Veigar? Not quite XD

Lulu is online-

Veigar is online-

Lulu: I'd turn you into a cupcake, but you're too sweet already :D

Veigar: Cupcakes might be sweet, but you're sweeter ;)

Lulu: If you were a vegtable you'd be a cute-cumber ;D

Veigar: I'm not a photographer, but I can picture you and I together :3

Lulu: If I were a cat I'd spend all nine lives with you ;3

Veigar: Do you have a plaster? Because I scraped my knee falling for you X3

Lulu: I thought happiness started with H? Why does mine start with U? XD

Veigar: Are you a banana? Because I find you a-peeling!

Lulu: I have Legos, let's build a realationship!

Teemo: I have been here the entire time...

Veigar: ...

Lulu: ...

Veigar: Yep, let's kill him.

Lulu and Veigar are offline-

Teemo: Time to run!

Teemo is offline-

( Thanks to Croziff for this chapter idea :D )


	8. Chapter 8 (New Style)

Noxus

"Draven! Give me back my mirror!" Screeched Cassiopeia.

"NO!" Draven shouted back "It's mine now!"

Swain stepped in.

"Draven, give Cass her mirror back" He spoke.

"No! Don't do it Draven!" Yelled Katarina.

"Would you prefer I use your knives instead?" Cassiopeia asked.

"...Give her the mirror" Katarina grumbled quietly.

Darius joined in.

"What is the issue?" He inquired.

"He won't give the damned mirror back!" Cassiopeia snapped

"Draven, stop being an idiot and return it" Darius ordered.

"NO!" Draven yelled, "IT'S MINE NOW, DAMMIT!"

Sion and Vladimir approached.

"WHAT BE PROBLEM?" Sion asked.

"Draven will not return Cassiopeia's mirror" Katarina spoke.

Vladamir simply asked "Why?"

"NUNNA YOUR BUISNESS!" Draven yelled.

Cassiopeia was about to speak when Talon ,who was watching the entire time, walked behind Draven. "I'll take that". He said, as he snatched the mirror, and walked off.

"..."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Draven and Cassiopeia both screamed.

( Shoutout to Saviour0fWords for giving me the idea )


	9. Chapter 9 (It's been a while XD)

(I crawled out of a deep dark cave full of games. I was in there a while though, but I'm not dead XD)

Ekko: Bruh, AUTHOR, get in here!

Author: Wat? I'm playing stuff in here :P

Ekko: YOU DIDNT PUT ME IN THE STORY BEFORE YOU DIED, REMEMBER? DO IT.

Author: You don't control me! You have no power in this realm!

Victor: He's right. Do it before I swap out a few of your limbs. Actually, have you ever considered taking part in the evolu-

Author: Nah, ya dingus, I'm good thanks :P

Twitch: *Fades outta nowhere* Give us an actual chapter! Do it!

Author: AHH, A RAT! MALZ SAVE MEH PLZ!

Malzahar: *Walks in* This isn't my chapter though... *Walks out*

Author: O_o

Victor: DO IT. NOW.

Author: How about, I give you this chapter, but only if you stop being so mean!

Ekko: Sounds alright... Sure, why not.

Author: HEY TF, GET IN HERE! SINGED, YOU TOO!

TF: How do I even represent Zaun?

Author: Deal with it, that's why.

Singed: Hai :3

Author: Get away, you stink. Anyway I hope you people are happy.

Victor: Well not rea-

Author : ILL GET THRESH ON YA U WOT M8?!

Thresh: Someone called?

Author: No, they didn't. Anyway I need to go so you guys can do your champion stuff :3 SEE YA IN LIKE FIVE CHAPTERS NERDZ *Poof*

Ekko: Dayum.


	10. Chapter 10

The void champs:

Kog'maw: Hungry! Kog hungry!

Malzahar: Here you go, Koggy.

Kog'maw: I thought mother Rek'Sai said I shouldn't eat the poros?

Poro: Kya?

Malzahar: Nah it's probably fine. Go for it.

Rek'Sai: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!

Malzahar: Umm... Gotta go.

Rek'Sai: PUT THAT PORO DOWN!

Poro: KYAAA!

Kog'Maw: But Malz said I could!

Rek'Sai: MALZAH- Wait, where did he go?

Kha'Zix: Hello, Rek'Sai. Wait, why is Malzahar on the ceiling?

Malzahar: DAMMIT, ZIXXY!

Kha'Zix: What did I say about calling me that?!

Poro: KYAAAAAA!

Vel'Koz: This family disgusts me.

Kog'maw: Speaking of family, where is uncle Cho? He gives Koggy food?

Cho'Gath: I'M HAVING A 'SHIT' AS MALZAHAR CALLED IT.

Malzahar: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vel'Koz: Wait, where did that poro go?

Kog'Maw: *Burp* ...What?

Everyone: *Shouting at one another and stuff like that*

Vel'koz: Again, this family disgusts me.


	11. Chapter 11

Yasuo..?

Yasuo: Wait, I don't exactly represent a nation.

Yasuo: The hell am I doing here?

Yasuo: Oh well.

Yasuo: *Starts playing flute*

Zed: Hai :3

Yasuo: The fuck?

Zed: I know you said you hate ninjas, but does that include me?

Yasuo: That depends, are you a ninja?

Zed: Yeah, but...

Yasuo: FUCK YOU THEN.

Zed: BUT YASUO! I LOVE YOU!

Yasuo: O_o

Zed: LOVE ME!

Yasuo: I fucking hate ninjas.


	12. Chapter 12

You what, mate?!

Thresh: *Casually whipping the shit out of someone with a chain* Hah. Hah hah. Hah hah hah.

Thresh: Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!

Lucian: *Grabs the lantern* HONEY?! YOU IN THERE?!

Thresh: ...

Thresh: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lucian: *Looks at Thresh* You what, mate?!


	13. Chapter 13

What a nice guy!

Braum: *Milking a goat when a portal appears* Wait, what is this?!

Kog'Maw: *Calling to him from inside the portal while Malzahar is laughing and shit*

Braum: *Walks straight in*

Malzahar: Wait, that actually worked?! WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM, MORTAL!

-A few minutes later-

Braum: *Joking with Malz and feeding Kog'maw*

Malzahar: *Laughing even harder*

Kog'Maw: Yay!

Bruam: I must go my friends, goodbye!

Malzahar: Later, Braum!

-At the bar-

Yasuo: Wait, you're telling me you went to the void and made fucking friends?!

Braum: What can I say, everyone has a soft spot!

Yasuo: Why am I suprised? *Starts laughing*


	14. Chapter 14

I don't give a flying fuck.

Morgana: *Baking Cookies*

Rengar: Meow :3

Morgana: No, you cannot have a cookie, Rengo.

Rengar: Meow?! :(

Morgana: ...

Rengar: ...Mew? :3

Morgana: FINE TAKE A FUCKING COOKIE!

Rengar: MEW! *Takes two*

Morgana: I said one!

Rengar: *Stands up straight* I don't give a flying fuck! *Leaves*

Morgana: -_-


	15. Chapter 15

Umm?

Vi: Why do I have to be fucking dead? I have things to do! People to punch!

Jhin: I'm not even released yet, and I've already fucking wrecked you.

Vi: Shut up!

Jhin: Are you mad?

Vi: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!

Jhin: Or nah?

Vi: FUCKING HELL!

Zed: Welcome to the fucking gang.

Garen: Yep.

Sona: *Weird ass sign language*.

Vi: So... Being dead... Cool.

Zed: Umm?

(Fucking hell! Y u kill Vi? Y u do dis? Rito plz!)


End file.
